24 Hours
by kitoyisme
Summary: In 24 hours, everything good will run bad. In 24 hours, all you have known will be lost. In 24 hours, anything could happen. FujixRyo. One-shot


**24 Hours**

* * *

Hey guys... here comes yet a new fic!! hehhe... :)) :D I know I should write more chapter for Red Roses... however... I couldn't help but write this fic!! It's just too good to set aside... :)) :D hehehe... :D

Ok... it's slightly longer than my usual length capability (well... it's 3 times my normal chapter length)... I have **Moon** **Expressions** and **Skryrssb** to thank for that... they pin-pointed my habit of making stories in fast-paced... heheh.. :D once again... thank you for the two of you... :D

I just realised this when I'm wrapping up the fic... this fic is similar to Heath Ledger's incident... OMG!! heheheh.. :)

anyways... it's a Death Fic... but it's not your ordinary death fic... :D heheh.. :D just read to know what it is... :D heheh... :D however... if you really don't agree with the idea of killing some major characters of the anime... it's your choice if you'll continue or not... :D this is just a precaution... :D heheh... :D

Also... there's a song there... a friend of mine shared it to me (you know who you are :) bwahahaha...)... If you are interested to hear what that is... just check my homepage/multiply page... :D I'll upload it there... :D If you can't find it in there... that means... I haven't uploaded it yet (this shouldn't be the reason why), or the song has copyright on it and I'm not allowed to post it there... :D hehehe... :D Anyways... if you really, extremely want to know the song... Search YouTube for it... it has a title of "Right By Your Side"... A song made by the people behind the success of Prince of Tennis... :D heheh... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following: PoT Characters, The Song, and YouTube... :D hehehe... :D**

* * *

**First Hour: Eight in the Morning**

Ryoma woke up relatively late. He glanced at his digital clock beside his bed. It read 8:00 in big, red lines. It's not his usual 6 in the morning wake up call. He hid his head beneath a pillow and growled. He didn't have a great sleep, something was bothering him, but he didn't what. Realising that there's no point in returning to sleep, he got up lazily and started attending his hygiene. Even Karupin couldn't make him show a morning smile.

He finished taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth, etcetera in just a short span of time. He walked to the other side of the bed and began waking Syusuke up. "Syusuke, wake up, Syusuke. It's already noon." Syusuke didn't budge. Seeing that he couldn't wake the sleeping tensai up, he spun around, but his hands were caught. He was pulled in towards Syusuke's face by the undeniably strong force acting on his hand. Instantly, Ryoma's lips touched those of Syusuke's.

"If you want to kiss me, you could at least wait 'til I finish brushing my teeth." Syusuke innocently said as he stood up from his slumber. He smiled and felt a pillow smacking his face.

"Go brush your teeth..." Ryoma said as he walked out of their bedroom. He ranted on his mind about Syusuke and his 'sadistic' instincts. However, his finger involuntarily made their way towards his lips where Syusuke planted a kiss. He stayed in that state for a short moment before snapping out of it. "I have to fix breakfast." And off to the kitchen he went.

He was really a good cook, well, not as good as his Syusuke, but he could suffice for a normal cook. As he was mixing all the ingredients on his frying pan, two arms engulfed his body. He spun around to know who it was. Once again, a kiss has been stolen from him. His lips touched those soft, pinkish ones of Syusuke. Syusuke had just finished brushing his teeth, so the morning breath was away. Syusuke parted away before the kiss grew into something bigger. "What's for breakfast?"

"Crispy Noodles." Ryoma said as he diverted his attention to the noodles he was cooking.

Syusuke gave a sceptical look. "Noodles? Crispy?" He smiled laughingly. "Let's see what you can do." He spun around and sat at his chair on the dining table.

* * *

**Fourth Hour: Eleven Noon**

This was among the very few times that Ryoma has no office works to attend to and Syusuke has no clients to take picture of. So they had a day of sheer bonding between the two of them on their apartment.

'Some bonding!' Ryoma rolled his eyes as he sat on the sofa. After they ate their breakfast, Syusuke has been reading this magazine that he wouldn't share to Ryoma. It was some magazine that makes Syusuke laugh like there's no such thing as tomorrow. Since he couldn't do anything to see the inside of the magazine Syusuke's holding, he settled on watching the TV instead.

"Ne, Ryoma..." Syusuke said putting the magazine down without flipping the page. Ryoma's eyes were on the magazine. His eyes maximized ten times at what was written on the page. _'How to make your stoic boyfriend say 'I Love You' to you...'_ He fixed his eyes once again on Syusuke's blue ones. "Would you like to go to the park?"

"I won't say those things, if that's what you want..." Ryoma said as he once again stared at the TV.

"Aw..." Syusuke snapped a finger. "But anyways, do you still want to go there?" Syusuke said as he stood up. He wasn't going to take Ryoma's no's. He grabbed the keys to his car and Ryoma's wrist at the same time. "Let's go then."

The two stayed silent throughout the whole ride. Syusuke was concentrating on how to make Ryoma say those 3 magical words to him while Ryoma was thinking of Syusuke's plans to make him saw those words. Ryoma doesn't like to be cheesy and all, that's why he doesn't like those words. Syusuke reached for the radio embedded on his dashboard. 'This silence has to end. That's rule number 3. Don't make the guy stay silent for too long, make him feel that you're there.' He thought as he searched for a good station. He stumbled upon something that sounds really good.

Ryoma looked at Syusuke, because the older boy stopped on a station that played his favourite song. A smile made its way towards his face, a smile very sweet.

Syusuke took a glance at Ryoma. This made Ryoma spin his head abruptly so that Syusuke wouldn't see the sweet smile and the slight blush on his face. However, the reflection of his face from the window showed it to Syusuke, anyway. He directed his gaze once again on the road they're taking. He started humming, to follow rule number 3 of the magazine. "Hmm... Hmmm... Right by your side..." Syusuke purposely sang the last line of the song. His plan was a success. Ryoma was humming the song along with him now.

At the exact moment the song ended, they arrived at the park. "Ryo-_babe_, we're here." He said as he parked his car under the shade of a huge tree. He turned to Ryoma and saw that the said boy glares at him. "What?" He asked innocently.

Ryoma opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He decided it would be very useless to argue with a sadistic tensai like his boyfriend. "Let's go." He sighed in defeat.

Syusuke smiled victoriously. 'That's one step closer to my goal! Rule number 5, check!' He couldn't help the chuckle escaping his breath. "Ryoma?" He searched his boyfriend and found him already far from where he stood. He made a quick dash to keep up with him. "Ryoma! Wait up!" He shouted as he reached for Ryoma. Ryoma, being the unsuspecting victim of Syusuke's _mischief_ all the time, turned his head around just to receive a hard smack on the lips by the tensai's pink ones. They both fell on the hard concrete, Syusuke on top of Ryoma. Realising where they are, Ryoma quickly pushed Syusuke away before more minds get corrupted by their mishap.

"SYUSUKE!" Ryoma shot an angry look towards Syusuke's angle.

"What? I tried to keep up with you, but you won't wait, until I tripped." Syusuke explained innocently.

Ryoma didn't reply, anymore, one way or another, he would lose to this tensai. 'Why did I ever love you, again?' He thought as he stood up from his fall. "Let's go."

Syusuke followed him to where he wanted to go.

* * *

**Eight Hour: Three in the Afternoon**

The couple took the afternoon to rest on the slope on the park. They're taking a slight nap on the hill side, looking over the sky. They laid their body on the soft grass, one beside the other. The soft breeze ran through their body coolly.

"Ne, Ryoma?" Syusuke said as he placed his arm under Ryoma's head to make a pillow for Ryoma.

"Hmmm?" Ryoma replied as he lifted his head. He twitched a little so that he's laying on one side of his body. Involuntarily, his arm moved across Syusuke's chest.

Syusuke nearly opened his eyes in wonder at Ryoma's sudden display of affection towards him in the public. However, he had his mind over matters, so he refrained his eyes from revealing their sapphire-like beauty. "I have one question." He said after he recomposed himself.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked looking up to Syusuke on the eyes.

"Um..." Syusuke thinks if he should fire the question away. "Why do you love me?" The tensai asked with a smile to hide his embarrassment of the question.

"You don't like it?" Ryoma asked as he pulled his arm away from Syusuke's chest.

Syusuke quickly grabbed the young boy's arm with his free arm and placed it back on his chest. "It's not that, Ryoma. I want to know what made you love me." The smiling face morphed into something quite serious.

"Well... because you're Fuji Syusuke." He fixed his angle to let Syusuke see the sincerity in his face. "I love you not because you can do some cool moves on tennis, I love you also not because you're a pretty good photographer, nor do I love you because you're a tensai at practically everything in the entire world. I love you because of what you are, nothing more, nothing less."

Sweet smiles radiated through both their faces, especially Syusuke. He expected a good answer, but the answer he got was far better than what he had anticipated it to be. He was deeply satisfied by Ryoma's answer. He pulled the younger boy closer to him and kissed his forehead. Ryoma, in return, tightened the hug.

Syusuke whispered something to Ryoma's ears. "You do realise that I already made you say 'I love you' to me." He broke in a light chuckle.

Ryoma was silent. Well, he never did like to admit defeat. He sighed.

* * *

**Eleventh Hour: Six in the Evening**

They have returned to their house. They had decided to watch a DVD. It was Ryoma's choice to watch a horror film, so Syusuke bought the most frightening movie he could. They have been watching intently for the past 30 minutes. The scary effects of the movie have no effect on Fuji, he just watched with his usual smile and popcorn bag on his lap. Ryoma, however, was a different story. Syusuke could see from the edge of his eyes that the younger boy is shivering, which brought Syusuke to a soft chuckle once in a while.

"Aa... Syusuke... D-do you st-st-still want to c-c-cont-t-tinue watching?" Ryoma asked shakily. He had never thought that Syusuke had bought such a scary film.

"Why, Ryoma? Are you scared?" Syusuke teased as he replaced his eyes to the TV.

"No!" Ryoma never did admit that he's frightened; his ego is big enough to not let anyone know it.

"So let's continue watching..." Syusuke said sadistically enthusiastic.

A few moments later, a scream of a girl sounded from the sound system of the DVD player. This caused Ryoma to jump from his seat towards Syusuke, embracing the older boy tightly, crying. Syusuke patted the back of this person seeking refuge from him. "It's alright, Ryoma. I'm here." He reached for the remote on the floor and pressed the '_Stop'_ button. He comforted Ryoma, but deep inside, he's laughing the hell out of him.

Ryoma stood up after sometime of crying and showing emotions. "I think we should prepare dinner already. It's your turn to cook." Ryoma said, still shaking.

"Ok." Syusuke said as he stood up and exited the floor. He walked silently and gracefully to the kitchen. Noticing that Ryoma's been following him all the time, he spun around to face him. "What's wrong, Ryoma?"

"Nothing." Ryoma said instantly.

"Oh... Ok." Syusuke continued his way towards the kitchen. In the middle of his cooking, he felt two hands embrace his torso. He turned and found it was Ryoma. "Ryoma?"

"Syusuke, I'm scared. We shouldn't have watched that movie." Ryoma said frighteningly.

Syusuke smiled nicely. "Don't worry, Ryoma. No one's going to enter that door with an axe on his hand." Instantly the door Syusuke was referring to creaked. Ryoma jumped towards Syusuke's back and Syusuke held his ladle up high. And in came Karupin.

"Karupin! It's only you!" Ryoma said as he seized Karupin and carried her in his arms.

"See? Now, let me finish cooking." Syusuke said as he diverted his attention to cooking.

"What are you preparing?" Ryoma asked as he pet Karupin with his hand.

"Seasoned Lobster." Syusuke said as he got a frozen lobster the size of Karupin from a box underneath the sink.

**

* * *

**

Sixteenth Hour: Eleven in the evening

Syusuke couldn't sleep. He turned all around the bed, but he just can't sleep.

"Ne, Ryoma?" Syusuke turned to Ryoma who was sleeping.

"I need to sleep, Syusuke." Ryoma tried to say it properly, but his drowsiness made it somehow hard.

"I couldn't sleep." Syusuke admitted.

"Close your eyes."

"I tried that already, but..." He stopped, not finished the sentence. The reason was because he heard that Ryoma was snoring and that it would be very rude to wake him up. He decided to take look around the room that could make him lull to sleep. He spots one bottle of Morphine on the medicine cabinet. 'This should do the trick.' He got a tablet from the bottle and drank it.

Thirty minutes later, Syusuke was still wide awake. He just couldn't sleep. He decided that another tablet of Morphine wouldn't hurt; after all, he needed the sleep. He walked to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the morphine bottle. He got yet another tablet. He nearly drank it, but he stopped. 'Since one tablet doesn't do a thing, maybe two tablets would work.' He picked yet another tablet and drank the two tablets simultaneously. He went back to his side of the bed and slept instantly.

**

* * *

**

Twenty-fourth Hour: Eight in the Morning

Ryoma woke up the same time as yesterday. He attended his hygiene first. He was brushing his teeth when he saw that the Morphine bottle wasn't located where he placed it. He carefully placed the bottle of Morphine inside the medicine cabinet where it should be.

He finished all his morning rituals late. It took him nearly half an hour just to fix himself which he normally does in only 10 minutes. He stepped out of the bathroom, and notices that Syusuke's fast asleep. 'It's a good thing Syusuke's pretty easy to wake up.' He said to himself as he threw a pillow in Syusuke's direction. It did nothing to him.

"Wake up, Syusuke. I'm not going anywhere near you until you get your teeth brushed." Ryoma said in a safe distance from Syusuke.

A long moment of silence replaced the somewhat perky Ryoma's voice.

"Syusuke?" Ryoma approached Syusuke who was still laying on the bed. He was somewhat whiter than the usual. Also, he looked pale. "Syusuke?" Ryoma touched the sleeping boys shoulders. It felt cold, really cold. "Syusuke?!" Ryoma was frantic, panicking. "SYUSUKE?! SYUSUKE! WAKE UP!" It did no good. 

He reached for his phone and called anyone that could help. In a matter of five minutes, cars started appearing in front of their house.

A total of five cars appeared at the same time in front of Syusuke and Ryoma's house. A black Volvo carried Tezuka and Atobe, a red Mercedes carrying Eiji and Oishi, a blue Sedan carrying Inui, Kaidoh, and Momo, a maroon pick-up truck carrying Kawamura, and a black Chevy SUV carrying Yumiko and Yuuta. All ten people rushed inside to the master's bedroom. They see the crying Ryoma trying to wake up a white Syusuke. Everyone rushed to Syusuke and Ryoma. The big guys rushed Syusuke towards a nearby hospital while the remaining people gave Ryoma moral support.

Everyone waited for the doctor's assessment of Syusuke. Ryoma sat still, not moving one inch, as the nurses rushed Syusuke to the Emergency Room and as the tears flowed freely on his cheeks.

"Oishi, Ochibi needs your help." Eiji said to Oishi.

"Ok, Eiji, I'll try to help." Oishi walked in Ryoma's direction. "Ryoma, don't worry. Everything will be alright. The doctor can help Fuji. Most importantly, you can help Fuji by believing." Oishi managed to cheer Ryoma for a bit, but his uneasy face returned when he spots the doctor moving in their direction.

"Fuji Syusuke?" The doctor called out even though he was still far away.

Ryoma was about to make a jump and dash towards the doctor to shake the doctor for answers, but Oishi stopped Ryoma. "Ryoma, let Tezuka handle this."

Ryoma agreed on Oishi's suggestion and sat beside him, his eyes however, are stuck on the doctor and Tezuka's inaudible conversation. His heart broke when he sees the doctor shaking his head left and right. 'No, maybe it was something else. Right. It was something else. Something else.'

The doctor left after some time of discussion. When the doctor was out of sight, Tezuka spun around slowly. Everyone dashed towards him, all with many questions wanting to be answered. Slowly, silence made their way towards everyone's mouth. Tezuka hadn't said anything since his conversation with the doctor, neither did he plan on saying anything more. Instead of answering the biggest question verbally, he lowered his head. Instantly, the message was rung in every one's ears clearly.

Yumiko gasped, putting her hand on her mouth. Yuuta cried and hugged his sister tightly. Atobe comforted Tezuka with a hug. Oishi and Eiji's tears flowed like a river as they hugged each other. Momo punched the concrete wall of the hospital while grudging underneath his breath. Kawamura's happy spirit escaped his body as he sat on the waiting bench whispering 'Fuji-senpai' in a regular interval. Inui and Kaidoh comforted Kawamura with a pat and a hug.

As for Ryoma, he stood still, motionless on the same spot as before. His world has just been shattered right in front of himself. He wanted to fall and curl, but the pain wouldn't let him move. He stayed there, not moving one inch. His eyes are sore with crying, but the tears just won't stop falling. He just stood. He managed to speak a one syllable word after a very long time. "Why?"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma with watery eyes, still holding Atobe tightly. He grabbed all of his strength to answer the question. "Dead on arrival... overdose of Morphine."

Ryoma felt as if he has been electrocuted. 'Morphine... overdose of morphine... Syusuke...' He thought. "Morphine..." Right then and there, Ryoma fainted.

* * *

Yeah... there it is... :D hehehe... :D I know... the death was dumb... I know... hehehehe... :D

I'm planning to write a sequel of this one-shot... You know... I have a plan on the sequel of this story... I just don't know if i'll pursue that plan or not... :D hehehe... :D

**DANGER: DON'T JUST DRINK MORPHINE! IT'S A PAIN RELIEVER THAT LULLS ONESELF TO SLEEP... (haven't tried morphine yet... but the stories tell me not to:D)... WAIT FOR YOU DOCTOR TO PRESCRIBE IT TO YOU...**

Please Review... :D heheheh... :)) :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
